projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatae Jaypayes Crow
Name: Tatae Jeepayes Crow Gender: Female Age: 13 Species: Keke Alignment: Lawful Neutral Personality: Doesn't really talk a lot, and when she does it's often very quiet. Typically likes to keep to herself, unless it's with close friends. Sometimes she tries to give good advice or help friends, but she ends up not helping very much at all. When it's something that's really interesting to her, however, she'll be extremely determined with it. Appearance: Messy, ruffled-looking white hair that goes down to her shoulders, and black cat ears. Wears a witch-like black dress, with white heart buttons and short sleeves, and with lace at the end of the dress and sleeves. Wears black "Croc" shoes that don't really fit with the rest of the outfit, except they also have white heart shaped buttons fit into the little holes. History: Lived in the Keke village "Crow", the same one Nathan used to live in. Several years after Nathan left, the village was falling apart due to their self-isolation from the outside world. Tatae had to leave to seek fortune elsewhere, and became a bounty hunter, since she had little education outside of fighting. Coincidentally, Nathan had become a mass murderer with a huge bounty on his head several months earlier. She suspected he wasn't dead after he faked his death, and asked Garen about it, who had confirmed that the person who had jumped off the building and crashed into the ground, exploding, was indeed not Nathan. She managed to find him, and stole his Esper Eye. She became a user, but quickly lost the Eye back to Nathan. She used it to listen to his thoughts to track him, and eventually developed the ability to sense where the Esper Eye was, and disable it when nearby. Equipment: *Offensive- Madoo doll: A puppet controlled through shadowmancy. It has super strength, allowing it to hurl shadow balls with quickness, and is compatible with her Silhouette technique. *Miscellaneous- Broomstick: Typical Keke broomstick. Uses magic to force it to fly. Magic/Skills: *Magic - Shadowmancy: Tatae was born with the ability to control shadows (Kekes in the Crow village are born with a certain magical affinity, with the exception of Nathan). She can open up shadows, allowing her to retrieve shadow globs, which harden to be as heavy as lead. She can store stuff in shadows as well.- Silhouette: Tatae merges with her shadow puppet. She now wears the red cloak, and her shadow is gone, along with the rest of the puppet. Like the original Madoo puppet, Tatae can get hit a lot before taking any real damage, however it shortens the duration of this transformation. She reverts back before long, and then it's a while before she can even summon Madoo again. *Weapon Techniques- Esper Eye power- Global Tracking: Tatae has the only Esper Eye power that doesn't require the Esper Eye to use. She can sense where the Esper Eye is, no matter where, and can deactivate it within short distances. When the Esper Eye isn't even present, she can also hear the thoughts of other Esper Eye users and vice versa. Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - Madoo is a good shield, and can incapacitate people without hurting them. - Tatae can fly using her broom. However, Madoo has to stay on the ground where her shadow is.- She can store things in her shadow, and recall herself from a nearby shadow if she is accidentally sucked into her own. *Weaknesses - Has to have a shadow. Madoo can't be summoned in a dark place. - After using Silhouette, Tatae is basically defenseless. - If Tatae is accidentally pulled into her own shadow, she has to quickly recall herself from the shadow of a nearby person or object, at which point she becomes the shadow instead of the shadowmancer.- Which happened in the tournament. Currently, she is Mint's shadow, and is restricted to popping out of her shadow. Mint has inherited Tatae's shadowmancy, although she helps control it, namely her Silhouette technique. *'Affiliates:' - Nathan (Target) - Mint/Aloe (Ally) - Somnol Helumi (target)- Mizu (Target) Category:RP Characters